


The Lost

by Evergade



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Petit à petit, il sentait tout l'espoir qui l'habitait, qui lui avait permis de réussir à faire son deuil de son espèce, s'en aller. Sa fête avait disparu. Les siens aussi. Ils avaient perdu.C'était la fin.





	The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

''Easter is... new Beginnings... New Life..

Easter's about Hope... And now it's gone...''

E. Aster Bunnymund avait mal. Très mal.

Pâques avait été un échec total, cette année. Les enfants ne le voyaient même plus. Tout ça à cause de Pitch. Ce sale cauchemar ambulant avait réussi à tout lui prendre.

D'abord ça avait été son peuple. Il avait éradiqué toute son espèce, faisant de lui l'unique survivant de la Confrérie des Pookas. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour, des siècles auparavant. Il était entouré des cadavres de ses semblables, couvert de leur sang et allongé parmi eux, il avait imploré qu'on l'achève. Il ne supportait pas de vivre en sachant qu'il était seul, qu'il était le dernier. Mais la Lune, ronde, pleine, luminescente en avait décidé autrement. En entendant un murmure, il avait eu pendant un instant le fol espoir de ne pas être le dernier. Mais malgré toutes les recherches qu'il avait faites, il avait eu beau d'inspecter tous les cadavres, il avait dû se rendre à la tragique évidence. Personne n'avait parlé. Personne ne vivait.

Et soudain, il regarda la Lune et comprit. Comprit que c'était Elle qui lui parlait.

_Je ne peux pas te ramener les tiens. Mais je peux faire en sorte que l'espoir que tu as en toi, celui qui t'as pris à l'instant, reste intact à tout jamais. Je peux faire en sorte que jamais il ne s'éteigne._

À quoi ça servirait ?

_À te garder en vie. À te donner la force de continuer sachant ce qui s'est passé. Je peux faire en sorte que jamais tu ne perdes cette flamme qui te tient en vie._

Ils sont tous morts.

_Je sais. Mais ils vivent à travers toi. Ne laisse pas tes compagnons s'éteindre avec toi._

Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

La lune avait rayonné et il avait perdu connaissance. Il s'était réveillé dans un champ rempli de fleurs.

_Ceci est ton domaine, à présent. Aujourd'hui, tu as pour mission de partager cet espoir avec tous les enfants du monde._

Comment ?

La Lune lui avait parlé de Pâques, et il en était devenu l'icône. À travers sa célébration qu'il préparait minutieusement chaque année, il honorait les siens. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se rapprocher d'eux. Il ramenait le Printemps, qui était synonyme de vie, de commencement et d'espoir en espérant que personne d'autre ne subirait la peine qu'on lui avait infligée.

Mais c'était fini. Sa fête, son unique raison de vivre avait disparu. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait pas un an pour pouvoir essayer de nouveau.

Petit à petit, il sentait tout l'espoir qui l'habitait, qui lui avait permis de réussir à faire son deuil de son espèce, s'en aller. Il se sentait rapetissé et savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Sa fête avait disparu.

Les siens aussi.

Ils avaient perdu.

C'était la fin.


End file.
